


Sour Breath

by oshxlove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Baekhun, BoyxBoy, Drama, M/M, Mentioned Oh Sehun, Sebaek - Freeform, baekse, hunbaek
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshxlove/pseuds/oshxlove
Summary: Cinco minutos eram o suficiente para que Baekhyun tomasse uma decisão errada. E assim ele o fez. Com apenas uma palavra, afastou o amor de sua vida, e, por isso, iria carregar para sempre a culpa de não ter seguido o desejo de seu coração.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun





	Sour Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Olá!!! Hoje vim com uma sebaek angst! Mas queria avisar que, se você é sensível a esse tipo de conteúdo, recomendo que não leia!!  
> De qualquer forma, espero que gostem!

**_The harder I swim, the faster I sink_ **

  
  


_ I know you do better when you're by yourself _

**_(Eu sei que você faz melhor quando você está sozinho)_ **

_ Free from the weight of my dirt poor health _

**_(Livre do peso da minha má saúde da sujeira)_ **

_ New drugs to fix all my missing cells _

**_(Novos medicamentos para corrigir todas as células em falta)_ **

**_-Julien Baker_ **

  
  
  
  


Baekhyun não aguentava mais viver em sua própria pele. Era um garoto dramático desde que se entendia por um ser humano, mas nesse caso, havia motivo que era devera. Sentia que era assombrado por uma maldição, pois a mesma história se repetia todas as vezes em que tinha a esperança de que algo desse certo. 

Sabia que deveria ter se desenvolvido melhor durante todas as coisas que aconteciam consigo, se tornando um ser humano evoluído; porém, não o fazia. Continuava o mesmo impulsivo, permanecia a mesma máquina de erros, e isso era um belo de um problema. Isso se tornava muito pior pelo fato de não levar em conta os motivos racionais, agia rápido e de acordo com o que sentisse, e isso sempre lhe causou problemas e grandes arrependimentos.

Desde as coisas mais pequenas, como quando algum amigo falava para si “escolha um objeto e eu te direi se foi uma boa escolha ou não, com o motivo que vai justificar tudo ” e então, lá estava ele com euforia e pressa escolhendo a coisa que mais lhe fosse familiar, e no final, a pessoa dizia “péssima escolha, Bae”. 

Particularmente, odiava essas brincadeirinhas idiotas, já que sempre acabava fazendo alguma escolha que fosse muito desgraçada; que geralmente o remetia à recorrência com que cometia gafes consigo mesmo, em sua própria vida. Tinha certeza de que não precisava de inimigos, pois tinha a si mesmo, que era um ser auto suficiente para conseguir acabar com sua própria vida.

Até quando isso tudo duraria? Até quando continuaria ferrando com sua vida e das pessoas que amava? Não sabia dizer, mas gostaria muito de obter a resposta . Já havia pensado seriamente em fazer um anúncio para quem quisesse administrar toda sua vida e tomar decisões por si, enquanto viajava para um lugar bem longe. Do tipo dos anúncios da OLX, dizendo que queria desapegar de sua própria vida e não conseguia mais administrá-la. 

Sem dúvidas escolheria a França como local de destino para a viagem. Assim que chegasse lá, andaria pelas ruas cumprimentando a todos que visse com vários “Bonjour! Bonjour!” como se fosse fluente na língua, compraria baguettes, tentaria pedir alguma informação e chegaria ao Louvre, certamente choraria igual a uma criancinha no corredor das obra de Leonardo Da Vinci, no ápice da emoção e euforia. Mas não era assim que as coisas aconteciam para sua tristeza.

Andava completamente deprimido, acabado e arrependido, como todas as vezes que tomou qualquer decisão, era sem dúvidas um azarado de primeira classe. Pensando melhor, isso seria certo de se dizer ser se as coisas acontecessem ao avulso, mas era ele quem decidia, e isso era exatamente o que fazia as coisas darem errado, não poderia sair culpando o acaso.

Baekhyun tivera um único relacionamento que pode-se dizer ter tido êxito. Namorou Oh Sehun. O cara mais lindo, fofo, atencioso e especial que já tinha conhecido em toda a sua vida inteirinha. Sehun era mais alto que si, mas quem o conhecia melhor sabia que ele parecia um bebezão.Eles eram do mesmo campus da faculdade, porém de cursos diferentes. Se conheceram na biblioteca da instituição, quando Sehun puxou assunto e perguntou se poderia se sentar com Baekhyun já que ambos estavam sozinhos. Hyun aceitou de primeira assim que lhe olhou de cima a baixo e percebeu que o livro que o maior carregava em mãos era nada mais do que o Código Da Vinci, seu livro favorito, só para variar e alimentar sua obsessão por artes.. 

Depois disso as coisas evoluíram para uma grande amizade, pontos que se identificaram um no outro e até gostos em comum, mas aí veio o dia que o clima pairou sobre eles, estavam sozinhos, e as coisas aconteceram quase como se fossem dois ímãs de frente um para o outro. Baekhyun ficou admirando a boca do maior até não resistir mais e então, se beijaram. Logo depois passando uma noite de amor juntos e as coisas só passaram a evoluir cada vez mais, do jeitinho deles. 

Sem perceberem, Sehun já estava passando finais de semana na casa de Baek, algumas roupas ocupando espaço no armário do menor, depois a escova de dente, e isso tudo mesmo sem terem estabelecido nenhum tipo de relação, só foi acontecendo e chegou até aquele ponto. 

Sinceramente, aquilo era o sonho de Baekhyun, se tratando de relações amorosas. Pois sempre sonhou em ter uma relação onde as coisas fluíssem naturalmente, sem coisas estabelecidas previamente, sem nenhum rótulo, que só fosse acontecendo até o momento em que percebessem que estavam em um relacionamento sério de amor; e assim foi com Sehun. 

O relacionamento dos dois havia durado 3 longos anos que passaram rápido demais, na visão dos dois pombinhos apaixonados. Byun havia reunido qualquer força que tinha, consegui tomar coragem e o pediu em namoro, tempos depois da fase “relação sem rótulos”. Foi a realização total do mais velho, os dois só viviam momentos de cumplicidade, amor e respeito; sentiam como se fossem o casal perfeito, não tinham problemas com literalmente nada, só discutiam por comida e filmes para se assistir numa tarde de domingo, pois Baek sempre tirava uma sonequinha e Hun ficava cutucando o mais velho, sendo o manhoso que era, só para verem televisão juntinhos.

O vendaval pairou sobre eles no momento em que Bae começou a sentir ciúmes demais e a dar sinais fortes de que havia algo de muito errado naquilo; talvez Sehun estivesse cego de paixão o suficiente para não conseguir ver certas atitudes como erradas e, levemente letais. Foi mudando gradativamente, assim como uma morte lenta. Acabava maltratando Sehun toda vez que se achava no direito de surtar por ciúmes, o tratando rispidamente, não falava direito com o namorado sem jogar na cara dele o quanto era atirado mas depois retirava tudo que havia dito, isso doía na alma do maior. Aquilo sufocava os dois, era problemático e não queria fazer mal a Sehun. Reconhecia que era horrível e o Oh não merecia isso. 

Então chegou a conclusão de que seria melhor acabar com tudo que tinham, assim, terminou o relacionamento, no intuito de proteger o mais novo de suas problemáticas não resolvidas, mas, principalmente de si mesmo. Sehun reagiu mal, se culpou, pediu para que não terminassem e continuassem tentando pois acreditava que o mais velho podia mudar para melhor, mas Baekhyun não cedeu. 

Fora um processo dolorido que nunca superou, mesmo com o passar dos anos, conhecendo pessoas, passando pelas fases da vida, pois sabia que o Oh era o amor de sua vida, sentia isso em seu peito, tinha essa certeza em seu coração pois nunca tinha amado alguém. Ele era seu primeiro amor. Sehun tentou contato outras vezes por vários meios e tentativas, até que as ligações pararam de chegar, como se fosse um sinal de que o maior finalmente havia seguido em frente ou desistido de tentar. Ouviu por comentários de seus amigos que o mais novo estava em uma depressão profunda, não saía de casa, se recusava a se alimentar, havia mergulhado de cabeça em um verdadeiro poço sem fim. 

Carregou por tempos a culpa de ter causado esse inferno na vida de seu ex namorado, mas não havia o que fazer. Era tóxico e não podia estragar a trajetória brilhante do estudante de Dança. Viu todas as vezes que, quando tinha crises de ciúmes por causa do melhor amigo de Sehun, Park Chanyeol, o maior tinha crises de ansiedade, ficava péssimo implorando para que o namorado confiasse em si, aquilo não era justo. Mas lá no seu interior, estava arrependido. Havia dado um pé na bunda do amor de sua vida, a pessoa que lhe fazia ter borboletas voando no estômago logo de manhãzinha, a pessoa que não reclamaria de forma alguma se o tivesse para sempre ao seu lado.

Cinco minutos era o tempo suficiente para que Baekhyun fizesse algo que fosse se arrepender, e foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Anos após toda essa turbulência, fingia que havia esquecido de seu primeiro e único amor, mas de forma inesperada, Sehun entrou em contato consigo. Estava com uma aparência de doente, deprimido era a definição ideal. Pediu a Baekhyun para que lhe desse mais uma chance de fazerem dar certo. Disse que estava disposto a ajudar o menor a melhorar no que fosse, que teria paciência, que a culpa também era sua por ter feito o relacionamento acabar. Mas queria reatar, era seu maior desejo ter Baek de volta.

Byun entrou em um estado de pilha de nervos, só passou por sua cabeça que iria estragar a vida de Sehun novamente, e por esse motivo, de forma totalmente impulsiva e impensada, disse que não. Mentiu dizendo que já havia superado aquela relação e que Sehun deveria fazer o mesmo. Estaria mentindo se dissesse que se arrependeria daquela resposta para sempre, mas não podia voltar atrás, por Sehun. 

Seu coração doeu mais que tudo ao ver Sehun implorando o seu sim, como pôde ter causado tanto ao mais novo? Jamais se perdoaria por tudo que fez, e era por isso que não aceitou voltar com Sehun. Sabia que as coisas poderiam até piorar. Não dava a mínima para o que fosse acontecer consigo, tudo era sobre Sehun. Ele merecia ser amado de verdade, por alguém melhor do que ele mesmo. Sabia que Hun não iria entender isso, não agora. Mas com o tempo, quando conseguisse enxergar toda a situação, saberia que esteve em um relacionamento abusivo. Por mais que aquela união tivesse trago coisas e momentos bons para ele, ela de certa forma o destruiu. 

Depois de tomar aquela maldita decisão, tentou agir normalmente com o passar dos dias, se esforçando para que tudo desse certo no final, mesmo sabendo que viveria da mesma forma até o fim de seus dias. Havia recusado a chance de um recomeço ao lado do amor de sua vida, sua alma gêmea, e depois de separadas, não tinham chances de que pudessem serem felizes com outra pessoa, mesmo pedindo aos céus para que Sehun tivesse essa oportunidade, a chance de encontrar um novo alguém que mexesse com sua cabeça, o fizesse pensar sobre durante dia e noite, por quem seu coração batesse mais rápido. Mas, o próprio Sehun decidiu que não queria essa chance.

Enquanto Baekhyun tentava levar sua vida, recebeu uma notícia. Um de seus amigos de seu ciclo antigo veio lhe chamar para conversar, dizendo que era um assunto sério, mas sobre Sehun. Hyun ficou tenso, mas nem tanto pois poderia ser só mais um de seus amigos tentando lhe convencer de voltar para o Oh, com as mesmas falácias. “Sehun está deprimido, Baek, ele precisa de você”. Só que daquela vez não era por essa razão.

E foi naquela situação, que no meio do pátio de sua faculdade que Hyun desabou no chão ao ouvir seu amigo dizer: “Sehun está morto, Baekhyun. Ele tirou sua própria vida ontem à noite em seu apartamento”. Seu mundo desabou. Não acreditava em nada que o amigo dissera. Aquela era só mais uma tentativa, tinha que ser só mais uma. Sehun não poderia ter partido para sempre, não poderia ter feito isso consigo mesmo. Bae ficou ajoelhado no chão aos prantos, não tinha forças para se levantar. Seu peito doía de forma inexplicável, se sentia sufocado, perdido. 

Nada mais tinha sentido. Só pensava no quanto aquilo era culpa sua, no quanto Sehun merecia estar vivo tendo uma nova chance de amar novamente, não ele. Sabia que a dor havia consumido o maior, entendia isso. Mas tinha certeza de que, jamais, iria se perdoar por ter deixado o seu primeiro amor partir dessa forma. Deveria ter conversado com Sehun, tentado convencê-lo a cuidar de sua própria saúde, de buscar forças para enfrentar aquilo que era difícil para o garoto, mas não o fez. 

Não correu atrás enquanto havia tempo. Porque não sabia que Sehun estava com uma bomba-relógio dentro de si, tocando “tic-tac” avisando que estava prestes a explodir, mas Baekhyun havia sido incapaz de ouvir o zunido que ela fazia. Só percebeu do que se tratava de verdade, no momento em que soube que não teria mais chances e seu amor nunca mais voltaria para os seus braços.

Sendo assim, Baekhyun teve a certeza de que Sehun era um anjo injustiçado na terra, que tinha voltado para o seu lugar, onde pertence de verdade.


End file.
